wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XVI | poprzedni=Rozdział XV | następny=Rozdział XVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY. Arkadya podbiegunowa. Dnia 29-go maja słońce nie zaszło już wcale; tarczą swą zaledwie dotknęło horyzontu i podniosło się natychmiast. Rozpoczął się peryod dni trwających po dwadzieścia cztery godzin, bez nocy. Następnego dnia słońce otoczone było świetnem kołem (halo), jaśniejącem wszystkiemi kolorami pryzmatu. Zjawisko to, dość zresztą częste pod tą szerokością geograficzną, zawsze żywo zajmowało doktora; za każdym razem najskrupulatniej notował datę ukazania się i rozmiary fenomenu, który tem się wyróżniał tym razem, że miał kształt eliptyczny. Z powrotem ciepłych dni, powróciły znów różne gatunki ptaków. Były tam stada dropiów i wielkich gęsi kanadyjskich, przelatujące z dalekich krain Florydy, lub Arkansas; z nadzwyczajną szybkością ciągnęły ku północy, przynosząc wiosnę pod swemi skrzydłami. Doktór zabił ich kilka, równie jak trzy czy cztery wcześniejsze żórawie i jednego samotnego bociana. Tymczasem śniegi ze wszech stron topniały, pod wpływem słońca; woda słona, przez rozpadliny i przyręble służące fokom za otwory do wychodzenia, wydobywająca się na powierzchnię lodu, przyspieszała jego tajanie; lód pomięszany z wodą morską, tworzył brudną i lepką masę na kształt ciasta, którą żeglarze mórz północnych nazywają „slush“. Obszerne bagniska tworzyły się na pobrzeżach zatoki, a ziemia odmarzająca poczęła wydawać płody wiosny podbiegunowej. Doktór wtedy na nowo rozpoczął swe zajęcia ogrodnicze, do czego nasion mu nie brakło. Z podziwieniem dostrzegł on pewien gatunek szczawiu, dziko pomiędzy oschłemi już kamieniami rosnący, i podziwiał siłę twórczą natury, potrzebującej tak mało by się objawić. Rzerzucha zasiana przez niego, po upływie trzech tygodni, miała już listki blisko na cal długie. Wrzosy także niedługo poczęły już wychylać bojaźliwe swe kwiatki blado różowe. W ogóle jednak flora Nowej Ameryki nader była słabą, jakkolwiek i ta wegetacya bardzo rozweselała oko biednych rozbitków. Na więcej nie mogły się zdobyć słabe promienie słońca, ostatni dar Opatrzności, która nie zapomniała o tych krainach oddalonych. W końcu naprawdę zaczęło być ciepło; dnia 15-go czerwca termometr wskazywał czternaście stopni nad zero (Celsiusza); doktór zaledwie oczom swoim mógł wierzyć. Kraj całkiem nową przybierał postać; niezliczone kaskady spadały z licznych wierzchołków gór i wyniosłości, ogrzanych ciepłem promieni słonecznych; lody się rozchodziły; ważna kwestya morza zupełnie oczyszczonego wkrótce się miała rozstrzygnąć. Powietrze napełniał łoskot zsuwających się z wyżyn śnieżyc, i ogłuszający trzask łamiących się lodów. Zrobiono wycieczkę aż do wyspy Johnsona, która zresztą była nieznaczącą wysepką pustą i jałową. Niemniej wszakże cieszyło starego marynarza to, że nazwisko jego nadano tym kilku odłamkom skalistym, zabłąkanym wśród rozległej przestrzeni wód morskich. Chciał nawet wyryć na jednej ze skał wyższych, miano wysepki, i omało nie przypłacił skręceniem karku, tej zachcianki. Podczas swych przechadzek, Hatteras usiłował poznać wszystkie lądy ciągnące się aż poza przylądek Waszyngtona. Topnienie śniegów znacznie zmieniło widok okolicy; tam gdzie obszerna śnieżna opona zdawała się osłaniać płaszczyznę jednolitą, ukazały się pagórki, wąwozy i rozpadliny. Dom Doktora jak również składy i magazyny groziły co chwila ruiną; wciąż je naprawiać i podtrzymywać było potrzeba. Na szczęście, temperatura na czternaście stopni ciepła rzadkiem jest pod tą szerokością zjawiskiem, a największa jej średnia wysokość rzadko kiedy przechodzi stopień rozmarzania. Około połowy czerwca, robota szalupy bardzo już była posuniętą. Bell i Johnson usilnie nad nią pracowali; towarzysze ich tymczasem robili myśliwskie wycieczki, na których udało im się zabić kilku reniferów. Zwierzęta to są nadzwyczaj płochliwe i zbliżyć się do nich bardzo trudno; w tym razie Altamont skorzystał z metody Indyan amerykańskich i zastosował ją przy polowaniu. Pełzał on po ziemi, trzymając strzelbę i ręce tak podniesione, aby wyobrażały rogi renifera i tym zposobem zbliżywszy się na stosowną odległość, mógł strzelać na pewniaka. Najpożądańsza jednak zwierzyna, wół piżmowiec, którego Parry tak liczne stada spotykał na wyspie Melville, nie widzialny był dotąd na wybrzeżach przystani Wiktorya. Postanowiono zatem odbyć dalekę wycieczkę, jużto dla poznania wschodnich okolic kraju — bo jakkolwiek Hatteras nie miał zamiaru tą stroną dostawać się do bieguna, doktór jednakże chciał mieć wyobrażenie o całości tego lądu. Wyprawa tedy puściła się na wschód od Szańca Opatrzności, a ponieważ Altamont liczył na polowanie, zabrano więc w podróż i Duka. Dnia 17-go czerwca, przy bardzo pięknej pogodzie, termometr wskazywał pięć stopni ciepła, atmosfera była czysta i spokojna. Trzej myśliwi, uzbrojeni w dubeltówki, toporki i noże do rozdzielania śniegów, o szóstej godzinie zrana wyszli z Domku Doktora, na dwa lub trzy dni w żywność zaopatrzeni. W ciągu dwóch godzin uszli przeszło siedm mil (angielskich) nie napotkawszy żadnej zwierzyny, tak, że wyprawa ich myśliwska, zaczęła zmieniać się na prostą wycieczkę. Nowy ten kraj przedstawiał obszerne płaszczyzny nie dające się objąć wzrokiem, urozmaicone tylko licznemi, świeżo z roztopów powstałemi strumieniami. Bagniska nieruchome jak stawy, błyszczały pod ukośnemi promieniami słońca. Porozpadane pokłady lodu odsłaniały grunt napływowy naniesiony przez wody, rozciągnięty na całej powierzchni kuli ziemskiej. Spotykano także niekiedy głazy erratyczne, których obecność wtem miejscu trudna była do wytłomaczenia. Pełno było wszędzie siwego łupku, rożnych ziem wapiennych, a nadewszystko ciekawych kryształów, przezroczystych, bezbarwnych i odbijających światło jak spat islandzki. Doktór nie miał dość czasu, aby się bawić w geologiję, choć i nie polował — tak towarzysze jego szli szybko. Badał grunt jednak i mówił ile mógł, bez niego panowałoby nieprzerwane milczenie, bo Altamont nie miał ochoty odzywać się do kapitana, a ten, mniej jeszcze radby był mu odpowiadać. Do dziesiątej godziny rano, już myśliwi uszli około dwunastu mil na wschód; horyzont zakrył morze. Doktór zaproponował krótki odpoczynek dla posiłku; po półgodzinnem wytchnieniu puszczono się w dalszą drogę. Grunt zniżał się w łagodnych pochyłościach; płaty śniegu, który się układał jeszcze bądź osłonięty skałami, bądź wzgórkami, wyglądały jak gromada owiec rozsypanych po obszernem błoniu, albo jak piana fal wyrzuconych przez wzburzone morze. Okolica wciąż przedstawiała widok płaszczyzny pozbawionej wszelkiej wegetacyi, nie zamieszkałej, jak się zdawało, nigdy przez żyjące stworzenia. — Rzeczywiście, rzekł Altamont do doktora, nie mamy szczęścia do polowania; prawda, że jałowy grunt żadnej dla zwierzyny nie daje paszy, ależ i ta zwierzyna nie ma tak bardzo prawa być wymagającą i mogłaby się nam na pożywienie ofiarować. — Nie zniechęcajmy się jeszcze, rzekł doktór. Lato zaledwie się rozpoczęło, a jeśli Parry tyle rozmaitego zwierza mógł znaleźć na wyspie Melville’a, to nie widzę powodu, abyśmy go tu również napotkać nie mieli. — Posunęliśmy się przecież o wiele dalej na północ, rzekł Hatteras. — Zapewne, ależ ten wzgląd nic tu nie znaczy. Wszystko stanowi biegun zimny, a raczej ta niezmierzona przestrzeń lodu, wśród której zimowaliśmy z Forwardem. Otóż w miarę jak oddalamy się od tego punktu, odsuwamy się jednocześnie od miejsca najzimniejszego na kuli ziemskiej; powinnibyśmy więc powyżej niego znaleźć to samo, co poniżej napotykali, Parry, Ross i inni żeglarze. — W rezultacie jednak, rzekł Altamont z westchnieniem, dotąd więcej na podróżnych niż na myśliwych wyglądamy. — Cierpliwości! odrzekł doktór; postać okolicy zmienia się coraz widoczniej i niepodobna, abyśmy nie znaleźli zwierzyny w tych nizinach i wąwozach, do których wegetacya wcisnęła się już więcej. — Przyznasz jednak doktorze, iż kraj który obecnie przebywamy jest całkiem i niezamieszkały i niemieszkalny! — Niemieszkalny! na to się nie zgadzam bynajmniej; nie wierzę aby kraj jaki mógł być niemieszkalnym. Człowiek, siłą ofiar przez wiele pokoleń ponoszonych i przy wszystkich naukowych środkach agronomii, użyzniłby nakoniec i takie jak ta, okolice. — Tak sądzisz? rzekł Altamont. — Niezawodnie. Gdyby zwiedzić najsławniejsze w starożytności krainy, miejsca gdzie stały Teby, Niniwa, Babilon, owe przez naszych praojców sławione niegdyś z urodzajności doliny, zdawałoby się, że niepodobna aby tam ludzie kiedyś żyć mogli, bo i atmosfera nawet sama zmieniła się i popsuła, od chwili opuszczenia ziemi przez człowieka. Takie jest prawo natury, że gdzie człowiek jeszcze nie zamieszkał albo przestał już mieszkać, tam przestrzenie stają się niezdrowe i nieurodzajne. Człowiek kraj stwarza swoją obecnością, swemi zwyczajami, swym przemysłem — więcej powiem, swoim oddechem. Zmienia on pomału wyziewy ziemi i warunki atmosferyczne, i lepszemi je dla zdrowia czyni przez to samo, że w nich żyje i oddycha. Zgadzam się więc, że mogą być kraje nie zamieszkałe, ale nigdy niemieszkalne! Tak rozmawiając, myśliwi zamienieni w naturalistów szli ciągle, aż przybyli nareszcie do jakiejś niziny odkrytej i dość rozległej, przez którą wiła się rzeczka prawie już całkiem rozmarzła; południowa jej wystawa przyczyniała się już do jakiej takiej wegetacyi na jej brzegach i na najbliższem wzniesieniu. Grunt objawiał tam wyraźną do rodzajności skłonność, gdyby mu dać kilka cali ziemi odpowiedniej. Doktór zwrócił na to uwagę swych towarzyszy. — Patrzcie, mówił, czyżby tu od biedy nie mogli osiąść jacy przedsiębiorczy koloniści, przemyślni a wytrwali, którzyby przy pracy zamienili ten kawałek pustyni — nie powiem już na sioło stref umiarkowanych, ale na kraj prawdziwie mieszkalny. Zdaje mi się nawet, że spostrzegam już jakichciś mieszkańców czworonogich. Znają oni dobre miejsca. — Prawda! są to zające podbiegunowe! zawołał Altamont gotując się do strzału. — Czekaj! zawołał doktór, poczekaj myśliwcze zapalony! te biedne zwierzątka ani myślą uciekać przed nami. Zostawmy je w spokoju, toć same do nas idą. I rzeczywiście, trzy lub cztery młode zajączki, skacząc pomiędzy karłowatemi krzewinami i mchem wychylającym się z ziemi, szły prosto do trzech ludzi, których obecność, jak się zdawało, wcale ich nie przestraszała. Jednak naiwne ich miny nie rozbroiły Altamonta. Piękne te stworzonka podbiegły do nóg doktora, który je głaskał powtarzając: — Poco strzelać do tych którzy dopominają się od nas pieszczot? ich śmierć mało nam przyniesie korzyści. — Masz słuszność doktorze, powiedział Hatteras, darujmy im życie. — Czy i tym kuropatwom lecącym do nas? zawołał Altamont, — i tym czaplom, poważnie na wysokich nogach postępującym? Całe stada pierzatych stworzeń zbliżały się do myśliwych, nie podejrzywając nawet niebezpieczeństwa, które doktór od nich odwrócił. Duk nawet się powściągnął i podziwiał. Ciekawy to był i rozrzewniający widok, jak zwierzęta i ptaki zbliżały się do ludzi bez bojaźni, z wesołością w podskokach, siadały na ramionach zacnego Clawbonny, kładły się u nóg jego dla odebrania pieszczot. Zdawały się czynić co mogły, aby jak najlepiej przyjąć nieznanych gości. Ptaki wydawały radosne okrzyki, przywołując inne, które przybywały z różnych stron jaru. Doktór wyglądał wśród nich, jak czarnoksiężnik. Posuwając się dalej wzdłuż wilgotnych brzegów strumienia, i otoczeni rojem stworzeń jakby już przyswojonych, podróżni napotkali niewielkie stado reniferów, gryzących mech wydobywający się z pod śniegu. Wdzięczne te i spokojne zwierzęta, noszące bez różnicy płci rozgałęzione zębate różki na głowie, w odzieży jakby wełnistej, zmieniały już białą barwę zimową na letnią, brunatno-szarą. Nie zdawały się one lękliwsze jak zające i ptastwo tej okolicy. Taki sam musiał być stosunek pierwszego człowieka, z pierwszemi zwierzętami w pierwszych latach stworzenia świata. Tym razem jednak, doktór z trudnością zaledwie powstrzymał rękę Altamonta skorą do strzału. Amerykanin nie mógł z zimną krwią patrzeć na tak wspaniałą zwierzynę; Hatteras przeciwnie, z rozrzewnieniem spoglądał na niewinne stworzenia, z taką ufnością kładące swe mordeczki na sukni doktora, tego przyjaciela wszystkich istot żyjących. — Ależ nareszcie, rzekł Altamont, czyśmy tu nie przyszli umyślnie na polowanie? — Na polowanie, to prawda, ale tylko na woły piżmowce, odpowiedział Clawbonny. Cóżbyśmy robili z tą zwierzyną? zapasów mamy dosyć. Dozwól nam panie Altamont cieszyć się tym rozkosznym i wzruszającym widokiem zwierząt, bez bojaźni zbliżających się do człowieka. — To dowodzi, rzekł Hatteras, że one dotąd nigdy jeszcze ludzi widzieć nie musiały. — To niezawodne, odpowiedział doktór, i z tego właśnie spostrzeżenia możnaby wyprowadzić wniosek, że zwierzęta te nie pochodzą z Ameryki. — A to czemu? spytał Altamont. — Bo gdyby zrodzone były na ziemi Ameryki północnej, wiedziałyby pewnie co mniemać o tem ssącem, dwunożnem, dwurękiem zwierzęciu, zwanem pospolicie człowiekiem; na widok nasz uciekłyby niezawodnie. Podobniejszem jest do prawdy, że przyszły one tu z północy, że pochodzą z tych nieznanych krain Azyi, gdzie dotąd jeszcze noga ludzka nie postała — i że przybyły tu przez ląd graniczący z biegunem. Tak więc panie Altamont, nie możesz rościć prawa jakby do swoich rodaków. — Oh! rzekł Altamont, na takie rzeczy myśliwiec nie zwraca uwagi; wszelka zwierzyna pochodzi z kraju zdobywcy. — Uspokój się dzielny Nemrodzie! wolałbym się wyrzec raczej strzelania na całe życie, niż zgodziłbym się rzucić popłoch między te roskoszne stworzenia. Patrz oto, Duk nawet pobratał się i oswoił z niemi. Bądźmy dobrymi o ile to być może; dobroć jest potęgą. — Dobrze! dobrze! odpowiedział Altamont, nie bardzo rozumiejący te czułości, ale chciałbym doktorze, widzieć cię z twoją dobrocią wśród stada wilków lub niedźwiedzi! — Oh! ja też bynajmniej nie myślę podobać się drapieżnym zwierzętom, mówił doktór; nie bardzo wierzę w Orfeusza czarującego dzikie bestye. Zresztą ani wilki, ani niedźwiedzie same do nas nie przyjdą, jak te zajączki, reny i kuropatwy. — A dla czegóż by nie, jeśli także nie znają dotąd człowieka? zapytał Amerykanin. — Bo te zwierzęta są drapieżne z natury, a drapieżność tak samo jak złośliwość bywa podejrzliwą; spostrzeżenie to sprawdzić można zarówno na człowieku, jak i na zwierzętach. Kto jest zły, jest też i podejrzliwy, a kto może innych przerazić, ten i sam się boi. Rozmowa zakończyła się tą maleńką lekcyą filozofii naturalnej. Cały dzień spędzono w tym jarze, który doktór chciał nazwać Arkadyą podbiegunową, na co się też i towarzysze jego zgodzili. Wieczorem, po bankiecie nie kosztującym życia ani jednego ze stworzeń zamieszkujących tamtą okolicę, myśliwi ułożyli się do spoczynku w wydrążeniu skały, jakby umyślnie na schronienie dla nich przygotowanem.